minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EnderDragonCrystal/Love and War, a Minecraft Story Mode Fan Story Part 9: Chilling Battles (Preview)
Jill didn't want to choose... She didn't want to risk the chance of anyone getting hurt, but she knew she had to choose... She chose to go with Lnerd. "Wolf, I'm going with Lnerd, stay safe please, I don't want you and your group to join Jessica..." Jill said. "Are you sure Jill?" Wolf asked, concerned, Gerald made a noise that clearly said that he was sad, Wolf pet him on the neck to comfort him. "Yeah, are you?" Order asked. "Come on Jill." Jake scoffed. "Yes, sorry guys." Jill said. "ALRIGHT, GET A MOVE ON!" The General yelled. They waved goodbye to Jill as they walked into the ship. "YOU GUYS TOO, OR YOULL ALL WALK THE PLANK." The General yelled. Jill and Lnerd's group walked with their horses into their ship. "Thanks for choosing to go with me Jill! You made the right choice!" Lnerd said, gratefully. "You really did!" Steve said happily. They all found a place to sit on the ship, they were in the lowest part of it, the horses just walked around with other horses, there were several other people, but the big bulk of them were in the higher levels. Steve, Winslow, and Jello were playing a game of some kind. Lnerd, Becky, Ender, and Paul were talking about weapons, and how they would survive the harsh climates of the islands, while Maddy chewed her fingernails, she had let Pup out of her bag, he was running around in circles and barking happily, she looked scared, Jill sat with her horse, who wasn't with the other horses, she didn't want to talk with anyone. "Aw man, I feel really bad for Jessica, I know she hated us, but she didn't deserve to be burned alive." Becky said. "Yeah, if I could have, I would have saved her while Jill got Allison." Ender replied. "When we get back, I'm going to make sure that she isn't forgotten..." Lnerd said. "BAWK, SEEDS!" Paul squaked. "Ugh, are you hungry AGAIN?" Ender asked, he pulled some seeds from his inventory and gave them to Paul, who proceeded to gobble them up. "BAWK, Not enough!" Paul squaked. Ender dug through his inventory again, no seeds. "I don't have anymore seeds!" Ender gasped. "In fact, I have no food!" He yelled. "Oh, that's alright, I brought some Whea- AHHHH!!!!" Becky screamed. "I don't have any wheat! I must have used it earlier!" Becky cried. "Guys, I'm sure the others have some food." Lnerd said, trying to calm the other 2 down. They all looked at Maddy. "What?" She asked. "Do you have food?" Lnerd asked. "I literally just asked Steve and Winslow the same thing, they have none." She replied. They felt their hearts sink, then they remembered... Wolf had food! Jill had heard their conversations, she now felt concerned, they had no food at all... She looked at her horse, she was a beautiful horse, she was white with some black areas, which she knew was very rare among horses. "You know, you're a very good Horse." Jill said to her horse. Her horse "smiled" (Kind of like Lluna's smile if you say she's goofy.) "I've wanted a pet for a while, so I think I'll keep you! And I'll name you... Sadie." Jill said to the Horse. "Sadie" then smiled and licked Jill, like a dog. "Awwww." Jill said. Then Jill saw something glowing in Sadie's saddle bag, and pulled it out... It was the Dragon egg... But it was different, it was losing its black and purple colouration, and was changing to icy white and blue... And it was changing fast, eventually, it was fully changed, it was very cold, like holding frozen snow... "Guys! Look!" She said, taking it towards the group, Sadie followed her. Everyone stopped panicking about the food situation and gasped. "That's not normal! It's a Dragon Egg, not a snow flake!" Winslow said. "It must be from the effects of the Crystal..." Lnerd guessed. "Is it going to hatch?" Winslow asked. Then the egg started to glow in certain areas, which attracted attention, a bunch of people crowded around Jill and Sadie. Then the egg cracked, it shook and left a small crack in its top. Then it cracked again, the crack was bigger, and running down the middle. Then the egg got so cold that Jill dropped it because it burned her (Kind of like dry ice.) and the egg fell to the floor. Then the egg cracked again, this time fully cracked, it looked like it could open at any moment. Then the egg poofed open, shell pieces flew everywhere, disintegrating as they hit the ground, revealing what was inside... Everyone's jaws dropped at what was sitting in the broken remains of the eggshell... Stay tuned for the full episode! (Cliff hangers mwa ha ha.) Category:Blog posts